gta_v_jatfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Academy Award records
Most awards *'Most awards won by a single film' **One film has won 12 Academy Awards. ***''Grand Theft Auto (2014) ***Grand Theft Auto IV (2017) *'Most nominations received by a single film''' **One films has received 19 nominations. ***''Grand Theft Auto IV (2017) *'Highest Sweep (Winning every nominated category)' **''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003) won all 11 categories for which it was nominated: Picture, Director, Adapted Screenplay, Original Score, Original Song, Sound Mixing, Art Direction, Makeup, Costume Design, Film Editing, Visual Effects *'Most awards won by a man' **Walt Disney won 22 Oscars. He also won the most Oscars in one year, with four in 1954. *'Most awards won by a woman' **Edith Head won eight Oscars, all for Costume Design *'Most nominations/wins in a single year' **In 1953 Walt Disney won 4 awards out of 6 nominations, both records: He won a Best Documentary, Features for The Living Desert, Best Documentary, Short Subjects for The Alaskan Eskimo, Best Short Subject, Cartoons for'' Toot Whistle Plunk and Boom'', and Best Short Subject, Two-reel for Bear Country. He had additional nominations in Best Short Subject, Cartoons for Rugged Bear and Best Short Subject, Two-reel for Bena and Me. *'Most awards won by a person who is still living' **Actor James Harrison has won 10 awards, seven for Best Actor and three for Best Supporting Actor. *'Most competitive awards won by a person who is still alive' **Composer Alan Menken has won eight competitive Academy Awards. *'Directing' **John Ford won the most directing awards, with four. *'Acting' **James Harrison won ten awards, seven for Best Actor and three for Best Supporting Actor. *'Cinematography' **The highest number of Academy Awards won by any cinematographer is four. ***Joseph Ruttenburg, in 1938, 1942, 1956 and 1958 ***Leon Shamroy, in 1942, 1944, 1945 and 1963 ***Emmanuel Lubezki in 2014, 2015, 2016 and 2017 *'Art Direction' **Cedric Gibbons, who designed the Oscar statuette, won 11 awards out of a total of 39 nominations. *'Makeup' **Rick Baker won seven Academy Awards (all for Best Makeup) *'Most awards won by a country for Best Foreign Language Film' **Italy won 14 awards in this category and received in total 32 nominations *'Most nominations received by a country for Best Foreign Language Film' **France received 40 nominations and won 12 times Awards for debut acting or directing performances on film *'Best Actress' **Shirley Booth (Come Back, Little Sheba, 1952) **Julie Andrews (Mary Poppins, 1964) **Barbra Streisand (Funny Girl, 1968) **Marlee Matlin (Children of a Lesser God, 1986) *'Best Supporting Actor' **Harold Russell (The Best Years of Our Lives, 1946) **Timothy Hutton (Ordinary People, 1980) **Haing S. Ngor (The Killing Fields, 1984) **James Harrison (The Untouchables, 1987) *'Best Supporting Actress' **Gale Sondergaard (Anthony Adverse, 1936) **Katina Paxinou (For Whom the Bell Tolls, 1943) **Mercedes McCambridge (All the King's Men, 1949) **Eva Marie Saint (On the Waterfront, 1954) **Jo Van Fleet (East of Eden, 1955) **Tatum O'Neal (Paper Moon, 1973) **Anna Paquin (The Piano, 1993) **Jennifer Hudson (Dreamgirls, 2006) **Lupita Nyong'o (12 Years a Slave, 2013) *'Academy Juvenile Award' **Claude Jarman, Jr. (The Yearling, 1946) **Vincent Winter (The Little Kidnappers, 1954) *'Best Director' **Delbert Mann (Marty, 1955) **Jerome Robbins (West Side Story, 1961) (First direction for big screen) **Robert Redford (Ordinary People, 1980) **James L. Brookes (Terms of Endearment, 1983) **Kevin Costner (Dances with Wolves, 1990) **Sam Mendes (American Beauty, 1999) Film records *'Most nominations for a single film' **One film have received 19 nominations. ***''Grand Theft Auto IV (2017) *'Most Oscars without winning Best Picture''' **''Cabaret won 8 awards (1972) *'Most nominations without any wins''' **Two films received 11 nominations without winning any awards. ***''The Turning Point'' (1977) ***''The Colour Purple'' (1985) *'Most nominations without a Best Picture nomination' **'They Shoot Horses, Don't They? (1969) with 9 nominations. *'Most Oscars without a nomination for Best Picture' **''The Bad and the Beautiful'' (1952) with 5 wins *'Fewest nominations for a Best Picture winner' **1 - Grand Hotel received no nominations other than Best Picture. *'Nominations in the most different technical categories' **Seven films have been nominated in all 7 technical categories (Cinematography, Costume Design, Film Editing, Production Design/Art Direction, Sound Editing, Sound Mixing, Visual Effects). ***''Titanic'' (1997) ***''Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World'' (2003) ***''Hugo'' (2011) ***''Grand Theft Auto (2014) ***Grand Theft Auto II (2015) ***''Mad Max: Fury Road (2015) ***''The Revenant'' (2015) ***''Grand Theft Auto IV (2017) *'Most nominations without a major nomination (Picture, Director, Acting and Screenplay)' **These 6 films got 6 nominations with no major nominations. ***''The Rains Came (1939) ***''Hans Christian Andersen'' (1952) ***''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World'' (1963) ***''Empire of the Sun'' (1987) ***''Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) (note: Got 7 nominations when you include a special achievement) ***''Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991) Acting records *'Most wins for leading actress' **Katharine Hepburn with 4 awards (1933, 1967, 1968, 1981) *'Most wins for leading actor' **James Harrison with 7 awards (1992, 2000, 2001, 2014, 2015, 2016, 2017) *'Most consecutive leading actress nominations' **Two actresses have been nominated 5 years in a row. ***Bette Davis (1938–1942) ***Greer Garson (1941–1945) *'Most consecutive leading actor nominations' **James Harrison with six nominations (2000 to 2005) *'Actress with most total nominations for acting' **Meryl Streep with 20 nominations. *'Actor with most total nominations for acting' **James Harrison with 25 nominations. *'Most acting nominations without a win' **Peter O'Toole with 8 nominations. (He received an Honorary Award in 2002.) *'Longest gap between first and second win' **Helen Hayes won in 1932 for The Sin of Madelon Claudet and in 1971 for Airport a 39-year gap. *'Longest time span between first and last nomination' **Katharine Hepburn (48 years from 1932/33 to 1981) *'Most posthumous nominations' **James Dean with 2 (1956 for East of Eden and 1957 for Giant). *'Shortest performance to win an acting Oscar' **Beatrice Straight in Network (1976) - 5 minutes and 2 seconds. *'Shortest performance to win a lead acting Oscar' **Patricia Neal in Hud (1963) - 21 minutes and 51 seconds. *'Shortest performance by a male Actor to win a lead acting Oscar' **David Niven in Separate Tables (1958) - 23 minutes and 39 seconds *'Shortest performance to be nominated for an acting Oscar' **'Hermione Baddeley in Room at the Top ''(1959) - 2 minutes and 19 seconds. *'Shortest performance to be nominated for a lead acting Oscar''' **Eleanor Parker in Detective Story (1951) - 20 minutes and 10 seconds. *'Longest performance to win an acting Oscar' **Vivien Leigh in Gone With the Wind (1939) - 2 hours, 23 minutes and 32 seconds. *'Longest performance to win a supporting acting Oscar' **Steven Ogg in Grand Theft Auto (2014) - 1 hour, 14 minutes and 37 seconds. *'Longest performance to be nominated for an acting Oscar' **Vivien Leigh in Gone With the Wind (1939) - 2 hours, 23 minutes and 32 seconds. *'Longest performance to be nominated for a supporting acting Oscar' **Frank Finlay in Othello (1965) - 1 hour, 30 minutes and 43 seconds. *'Most wins by a black actor' **Denzel Washington with 2, winning Best Supporting Actor for Glory (1989) and Best Actor for Training Day (2001). *'Most awards for one acting performance' **Harold Russell played Homer Parish in The Best Years of Our Lives in 1946. For this role he received 2 Oscars, one for Best Supporting and an honorary award for being an inspiration to all returning veterans. *'Most nominations for one acting performance' **Barry Fitzgerald was nominated as Best Actor and won for Best Supporting Actor for his role as Father Fitzgibbon in 1944's Going My Way. Miscellaneous records *'Only Woman to win Best Actress (Funny Girl 1968) and Best Original Song (Love Theme From A Star is Born "Evergreen" 1976)' **Barbra Streisand. *'Only Actor to Win an Academy Award for Portraying an Academy Award Winner' **Cate Blanchett won Best Supporting Actress for portraying Katharine Hepburn in The Aviator. *'Most total nominations without a win' **Sound re-recording mixer Kevin O'Connell has had 20 unsuccessful nominations since 1983, with his most recent coming in 2007. *'Most nominations for a film without a win' **''The Colour Purple'' and The Turning Point ''were each nominated for 11 awards, including Best Picture, but failed to win any. *'Most total nominations before receiving an award''' **Film composer Victor Young was nominated 21 times without winning. He was often nominated multiple times in one year; twice, four times at the same Oscars. He won posthumously for Around the World in 80 Days, alongside yet another nomination (also posthumous). *'Most nominations for a person' **Walt Disney with 59 nominations. *'Most nominations for a living person' **Film composer John Williams with 55 nominations. *'Most nominated woman' **Edith Head with 35 nominations. *'Highest "perfect score"' **Sound editor Mark Berger has four nominations and four wins. *'Most nominations for directing' **William Wyler with 12 nominations. *'Most wins for producing' **Three producers received 3 awards. ***Sam Spiegel ***Saul Zaentz ***Darryl F. Zanuck ***Christopher Nolan ***Emma Thomas *'Most nominations for producing' **Steven Spielberg and Kathleen Kennedy with 8 nominations. *'Most nominations for directing in a single year' **Two people have received 2 nominations for Best Director in the same year. ***Michael Curtiz for Angels with Dirty Faces ''and ''Four Daughters in 1938. ***Steven Soderbergh for Erin Brockovich and Traffic in 2000. *'Most Best Picture awards for a film series' **The Grand Theft Auto series with 3 (for Grand Theft Auto, Grand Theft Auto II and Grand Theft Auto IV). *'Most awards for a film series' **The Grand Theft Auto series with 39 wins *'Most nominations for a film series' **Grand Theft Auto series with 67 nominations. *'Most nominations for Best Original Screenplay' **Woody Allen with 15 nominations and 3 wins *'Longest time between the release of a film and winning an Oscar' **''Limelight'' (1952) is the only film to have won an award twenty years after its official release. Since it was not released in Los Angeles County until 1972, it was not eligible for any Academy Awards until that time. *'Most posthumous award wins' **William A. Horning won in 1958 for Best Art Direction for Gigi, and for Best Art Direction for Ben-Hur in 1959. *'Most posthumous award nominations' **Howard Ashman with four. *'Lowest grossing film to win Best Picture' **''The Hurt Locker'' with $15,000,000. *'Longest film to win Best Picture' **''Gone with the Wind'' 224 minutes (238 with overture, entr'acte, and exit music). *'Longest film to win an award' **''O.J.: Made in America'' (2016), 467 minutes (Best Documentary) *'Shortest film to win Best Picture' **''Marty'' 90 minutes.